Field of Flowers
by Mizaya Zoldyck
Summary: Stingue Weekend day 1: Flowers.
Stingue Weekend

 **Day 1: Flowers**

"Watch out!" Sting yelled at Rogue. Because of Sting's warning, Rogue dodged a punch just in time. He jumped backwards and skidded to a stop near where Sting was standing. They were both breathing heavily.

"Thanks," Rogue said in between breaths. The behemoth of a man they were fighting started advancing towards them again.

The Twin Dragons had been fighting this man, the leader of a dark guild, for almost an hour. The Sabertooth guild had received a request to take down the dark guild. It was an extremely difficult request but it had a hefty reward. Because of the reward, Sting decided it would be the perfect job for Rogue and him to take on. He decided that their exceeds should stay home because it could be dangerous. He quickly grabbed his partner and dragged him along on the mission. That is how they both ended up fighting the behemoth guild master.

The guild leader was advancing towards them at a rapid pace. However, the Dragon Slayers were still catching their breath.

"Sting, we need to end this quickly."

"Yeah, I think you're right. It's time to play our trump card," Sting said. Rogue nodded in agreement. They both stood up straight and ready to attack. Rogue reached his right arm back while Sting reached back with his left. Black and White spheres of light started forming around their hands. Moving their hands closer together, the balls of light began to merge together. As they both shot their hands forward, they shouted in unison, "Holy Shadow Dragon Flash Fang!" A powerful beam of light and dark energy erupted from them and collided with the enemy. The dark guild master collapsed instantly. Both Sting and Rogue fell forward and put their hands on their knees. They were both panting for breath.

"I think we did it," said Sting.

"Yeah, I think we did," Rogue said with a chuckle.

They looked around them and saw all the destruction. The dark guild hall was destroyed and all of its members were lying unconscious on the ground around them. The guild master had been the last person they needed to defeat.

After a moment of catching his breath, Sting stood up straight and looked over to Rogue. Rogue was still hunched over and breathing heavily. Sting moved over and put his hand on Rogue's shoulder.

"Hey, you're not hurt, are you?" Sting asked.

"No, I'm okay, just exhausted."

"Yeah, me too. Let's head back to our hotel and rest."

"Sounds good," Rogue said. He stood up straight and the Twin Dragon Slayers slowly started walking to the hotel they were staying in until the mission was completed. Technically, they had completed the mission, but neither of them wanted to start heading home yet.

Once they reached their hotel room, Rogue plopped down on the bed with a sigh.

"I think I'm going to go take a walk. Explore the town. You wanna come?" Sting asked.

"No, thank you. I'm going to take a nap. Have fun," Rogue said. He did not look up but he lifted his hand up and waved at Sting.

"Okay. See you later then. Bye." In the time it took Sting to finish his sentence, Rogue had already fallen asleep.

Sting silently left the hotel and began his walk. It was around four o'clock. He had plenty of time to explore before it got dark.

Sting had been wandering around for a couple of hours and it was now six o'clock. He was pretty far out of town when he spotted something that caught his eye. He jogged lightly to get a better view of what he was looking at. Once he was close enough, his eyes lit up and he smiled brightly. He knew he had to go get Rogue and show him what he had found. Sting ran back to their hotel as fast as he could. Once he got there, he burst through the door.

"Rogue! Rogue! Get up! I have to show you something." Sting was practically bouncing on the bed. Rogue groaned as he got up. He wanted to be mad at Sting's rude behavior, but as soon as he saw how excited Sting was, he could not stay mad at him.

"Okay, I'm getting up. What do you want to show me?"

"It's a surprise! But you'll love it!"

Sting quickly grabbed Rogue's hand and ran out of the hotel. He kept running until he was not too far away from the spot he had found earlier.

"Close your eyes," Sting said excitedly.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Okay, fine," Rogue replied. He closed his eyes and put his free hand over them. "Happy now?"

"Yeah. Come on, it's not too much farther now."

Sting pulled Rogue for a little bit longer until they were in the perfect spot. Once they had reached their destination, Sting told Rogue to open his eyes. Rogue did as he was told and he was amazed at what he saw. They were in the middle of an entire field of flowers. Flowers of every different color of the rainbow surrounded them in every direction. It was breathtaking. No other people were there; it was just Sting and Rogue. From where they were standing, they could not even see the town. Flowers stretched to the horizon. The sun was just starting to set over the horizon which made the scene even more stunning.

Rogue was amazed. He looked over at Sting to see a huge grin on his face.

"See, I told you you'd love it."

"It's so beautiful, Sting. Thank you for bringing me here. I just wish we would have brought Lector and Frosch with us on the mission. Frosch would have loved this."

"Yeah, I know they would have liked to see this, but I wanted it to just be you and me. I just wanted to spend some quality time with my boyfriend. Is that too much to ask?"

"No, I'm sorry. Thank you. I love you, Sting."

"I love you, too, Rogue."

Sting tackled Rogue onto the ground. They watched the sun set completely while laying down in the flowers side by side. Rogue reached over and grabbed Sting's hand. Sting turned to him and smiled brightly.

They stayed like that for over an hour. The stars were now shining brightly overhead. Suddenly, Sting shouted,

"Look! Look! It's a shooting star! Make a wish, Rogue!"

"Okay, I've got one."

"What is it? What did you wish for? What did you want?"

Rogue rolled unto his side and whispered in Sting's ear, "You. I want you."

Sting's grin widened. "Wish granted," he said. He rolled over and straddled Rogue, putting his knees on either side of Rogue's legs and hands on either side of his head. Sting leaned down and kissed Rogue lightly. Rogue wrapped his arms around Sting's neck and he kissed him more passionately. With flowers surrounding them, they continued to kiss. After a while, Sting broke the kiss and straightened his arms out so that he was above Rogue.

"Now, aren't you glad we didn't bring the exceeds with us," Sting said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up," Rogue replied. He threw flower petals at Sting's face. They both laughed briefly, then they continued kissing under the stars in a field of flowers. They were in their own little world. Sting and Rogue both felt that they could not have asked for a more perfect night.

 **The End**

 **Day 2: Scars**


End file.
